


A Note to Brick

by orphan_account



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom
Genre: :|, Brason, Fluff, Funny, Love Poems, Other, how cute.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason realizes his undying love for something special... Not Leo. Not Hazel. Not even Piper. But the one and only, brick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Note to Brick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only writing this because I'm having a huge writers block. Please don't think I'm being serious when I write this fanfiction.

Jason frowned at the sheet of paper in front of him. He had been attempting to write the perfect love letter for half an hour at that point, and many crumpled failures were scattered across the room. The poem he was writing was pretty decent, he had to admit. Good spacing, nice use of adjectives, cute message. _But it wasn't perfect_. 

"Jay? What are you doing?" Jason turned to see Piper entering his cabin. She looked at him as if he grew an extra eye. He quickly shielded his poem, blocking her view of it.

"N-Nothing!"

Piper raised a brow. "Jason... Are you writing a _poem_?" She hurried over to his desk, attempting to peek past him and to the paper. 

"No! Who on earth would I be writing a poem to? I mean, out of all objects- I mean people! Who would be that special?" Sweat beaded his forhead. Piper stared suspiciously at him. 

"Jason, who is it to?" 

He sighed. He couldn't hide it forever- after all, everyone was going to find out soon enough about his crush. His infatuation. His passion... Let's just skip all the fancy words and label it as a very deep love. It was love, Jason decided after months of crushing. He was in love. 

* * *

Percy casually strolled past the cabins of Camp HalfBlood. Annabeth was unfortunately gone to visit relatives for the day, leaving him alone with nothing to do. He decided spending some time with Jason could pass the time as she was away. He stopped in front of Zeus's cabin to hear excited jabbering. 

"Oh my gosh, it's so perfect now!" squeeled a male teenager's voice. _Jason_? "Thanks, Pipes!"

"It's so cute! No problem. I'm sure they'll love it." _What_ now?

"After all, this is the right way to come out to it. I've been crushing on it for so long, and now i just can't stop thinking about it... I guess this is love." Who the hell was _it_?

Percy stepped into the cabin to see Piper and Jason lying on the floor together, legs crossed and in the air. Jason smiled giddily as he reviewed the peace of paper in front of him. 

"Woah woah, what in Poseidon's name is going on here?" Percy stared, dumbfounded at all the crumpled papers that were thrown around the room. 

Jason looked up with surprise. "Oh, hey fish sticks! We just got done with the poem I'm writing to a very special something." Piper smiled at Jason. 

"You're finally admitting it! After all, you shouldn't be ashamed of loving something." 

Percy stared at the two, highly confused. "Um... Why all the pronouns for inanimate objects?" 

Jason and Piper shared a look. The blonde then took a deep breath in, blue eyes meeting Percy's. "Well... I guess this is a good time to tell you a little secret of mine. I.... Well.... I'm in love." 

Percy furrowed his brows. That still didn't explain why they were acting so oddly. "Okay.." 

"Well... It's with Brick. I'm in love with Brick!" Jason's face visibly grew hot, but he smiled as happy as could be. _What_? 

On the floor near the three lay a sheet of paper, careful cursive etched into the parchment. 

_Brick._

_Your sweet, sweet grains of clay won't leave my mind._

_I never expected I'd be falling in love with your kind!_

_But the two large gaps in your body can't be more appealing._

_You wouldn't know how much of my heart, you're stealing._

_My love for you stretches beyond the borders of the sea..._

_So brick, sweet brick._

_Will you marry me?_

_~With much love,_

_Jason Grace <3_

 


End file.
